Rhea's Daughter
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: She is the last born daughter of Rhea and Kronos. Her power is rivaled only by Zeus. Their love is defined by loyalty, sacrifice and angst. After all the prosperity of Olympus must come first. Will they finally find happiness in the 21st century or will war and duty once again tear them apart. Will she find a new love? Or shall her love and loyalty to Zeus stand triumphant? R&R
1. The Last Born Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the PJO or HoO series. They all belong to Rick Roirdan. **

**R&amp;R**

**Rhea's Daughter **

**Chapter One: The Last Born Princess **

Rhea stared out over the balcony into the night sky. She allowed the tensions that had built up over the day to easily roll off her shoulders. Lately, she had done everything in her power to keep her distance from Kronos. Rhea preferred to believe that it wasn't a guilty conscious that kept her away from him. After all in saving her youngest child she had essentially betrayed her husband.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of footsteps coming closer to her chambers resonated throughout the halls. Sighing, Rhea waited to hear what her husband had sought her out for. Since only he held access to this part of her chambers.

"Where have you been all day, _wife_." Kronos sneered.

"I spent the earlier portion of my day with Theia and later in the gardens." Rhea responded.

"Your presence was demanded in the throne room. Yet you didn't acknowledge it. A king cannot have a disobedient queen._ I _will not tolerate a disobedient wife." Kronos said with conviction.

Rhea spun around her deep chocolate brown eyes ablaze with anger. Her chest heaved as she stared into Kronos' electrifying green eyes. Once a very long time ago those eyes could calm her instantaneously, but those days had long since passed. While many others were still blinded by Kronos' beauty; Rhea was not.

"Obedience! You dare talk to me of such a thing! Have I not dutifully handed over every last one of my children! All because you, my husband has asked it of me? How dare you!" Rhea yelled.

Kronos walked closer to Rhea. His eyes darkened as he backed Rhea against the solid gold rail on the balcony.

"Is this over the boy." Kronos questioned.

"That _boy _has a name. It is Zeus." Rhea spat.

Kronos quirked an eyebrow at Rhea. Long ago when he'd cut his own father down at his mother's bidding, he'd vowed to have Rhea's hand in marriage. He had fallen in love with her expressive eyes and fiery attitude.

"I am the Titaness of family and yet what do I have to show for it!" Rhea ranted unconcerned with the declining personal space between them.

"You have me and the other Titans. What more do you need." Kronos inquired.

"I want a child, Kronos. One to raise and love. That is all I have ever wanted. The one thing you have denied me of."

"You know the reason why." Kronos crooned trying to pull Rhea into his arms.

Rhea struggled against his grip. She refused to allow him to distract her this time. However, she couldn't break his firm grip.

"Is it not enough that I love you. You stand beside me as my queen and everything you have ever wanted has been given to you. Why is it that simply having me is not enough?" Kronos asked.

It was a rare moment of weakness displayed by the lord of the Titans. Many believed him heartless, but in moments like these Rhea saw the man whom she agreed to marry.

"Is it too much to ask of you? To want to see a child that is the perfect mixture of us. One with your eyes." Rhea whispered.

Kronos cupped Rhea's chin and brought her eyes up to face him. Slowly his brought his lips to meet hers. They spent the remainder of their evening engulfed in each other. Allowing the other to absorbed one another's anger, pain, and love.

As, the morning light shined through Rhea found herself alone upon her bed. An unsettling feeling set upon Rhea's heart for reasons she could not quite voice. Last night felt like a distant memory to her, one that Kronos gave in a moment of mercy. A moment of tenderness she would not have the chance to experience again before everything she'd known was obliterated.

Rhea sensed the new life growing with her, immortal pregnancies usually didn't last very long. Unlike her other pregnancies she could feel the very essence of her child. It was as if her unborn child aura had surrounded her, something she had only experienced with Zeus once he'd been born. It proved to Rhea that this child would by far be her strongest child. Something in future days she would have to hide from Kronos.

Six months passed by and Rhea found herself on the lonely but majestic isle of Avalon. It was an isle located in between the vortex of time and space. Initially it was gift from Kronos, but the isle had found itself unused. Never before had a labor been so taxing upon her. Rhea didn't know if it was the actual pregnancy or the fact that Zeus had finally made his move upon Kronos merely two months prior.

Already Rhea was heavily guarded in hopes that Kronos would not seek to punish her for hiding Zeus from him. Rhea's thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain shot through her. It was finally time. She looked over to her maidens beckoning them to her aid. A cold chill ran down Rhea's spin as one of her maidens morphed into Kronos.

"You thought that hiding away upon this isle would keep me from you." Kronos smirked evilly. The anger in his eyes was evident.

Rhea shrank back in fear knowing that Zeus would not arrive in enough time to save her if Kronos decided to attack.

"Please, you have to understand why. Why I had to do it-" Rhea's plea was interrupted by a sharp contraction. She had to push now. Closing her eyes, Rhea pushed. She prayed that her precious little one would not suffer for her misdeeds. A brilliant golden light enveloped the room halting everything around it. Kronos who had raised his scythe, froze. He looked upon the child who had stopped his movements. She was stunning. The baby girl held his emerald eyes, but she inherited Rhea's lilac hair. However, the child was an amazing mixture of both parents.

At that moment a whisper could be heard in the room. It was foretelling what the young princess would be. A goddess of family, loyalty, power, time and the guardian of the galaxies and her home. Despite his anger with Rhea, Kronos could not bring himself to destroy the newborn goddess.

Rhea clutched her daughter in her arms and cooed. Never had she been allowed to look upon any child of her for such a long period of time and she was going to cherish every moment she could. Not to mention she was shocked by Kronos' behavior; his next move only served to stun her further.

"She shall be called Rhoysen-Serenity and hailed Princess of the Galaxies and of her people. The daughter of Kronos and Rhea." Kronos decreed softly before turning and exiting the room.

It was the last time Rhea heard from Kronos, because not long after Zeus defeated him and freed his siblings. Rhea hid baby Rhoysen away because Zeus had not stopped with defeating Kronos. He imprisoned every Titan including the peaceful ones. She was left unharmed but it went without saying that she held no true sway upon her children.

Little Rhoysen grew upon the isle of Avalon with Rhea. In so many ways Rhoysen reminded her of Kronos in his younger more carefree days. She always exploited her power of time if there was something that she wanted, but as she gained in years she began to display the immensity of the power she wielded.

Upon the dawn of her third birthday, Rhoysen was playing on the shore. The bright flash of lightning caught her attention and she found herself looking in the stormy blue eyes of her elder brother.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Rhoysen-Serenity, but I keep telling mama to call me Rose." She answered.

"Rhoysen!" Rhea called out as she ran to her daughter only to pause at the sight of Zeus.

"Hello, mother. Were you going to inform us of the youngest addition to our family?" Zeus asked slightly amused but more irritated than anything.

Rhea scrutinized Zeus as she contemplated how she would answer, but she found her words rendered unnecessary as Rhoysen tugged upon Zeus' hand.

"You came to play with me, yes?" Rose inquired.

Zeus looked uncomfortable as he debated his answer. Only to find the three year old tugging him along the beach to see the sand castle she had built. Rhea couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. After all no one would expect to see the mighty Zeus indulging in such childish things.

Hours passed before Zeus finally decreed that he must return to Olympus. Rhoysen held on tightly to his leg.

"You will come back?" Rose asked. Her big emerald eyes looked up at him imploringly.

"In a few days, I shall return." Zeus acquiesced.

Rhea raised an eyebrow at her son, who merely shook his head in response.

"I came here today, mother to extend an invitation for you to come to Olympus and visit your children. I expect that you will honor my invitation." Zeus stated.

"I assume that I may bring Rhoysen as well?" Rhea questioned.

"Yes, mother."

Zeus flashed away from Avalon. His thoughts were many as he tried to understand just why the little girl held such an effect over him. Meaning while Rhea smiled at Rhoysen as she could already tell what stood in the future for her younger children.

**NOTE: Tell me what you think. This will be a Zeus/OC pairing. It will only get better from here as our favorite character (meaning demigods and gods will have roles to play!) R&amp;R!**


	2. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the PJO or HoO series. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter Two**

_**Chapter Two: The Gift**_

Rhea paced back and forth contemplating how the visit to Olympus would unfold. She found that by far she was more concerned for Rhoysen then herself. After all, Rhoysen held the closest ties to Kronos. She would remain the only child to have gained Kronos' favor and acceptance; that alone set her apart from the others.

"You're worrying too much!" Rhea chided herself. Rhoysen had gained Zeus' favor as well. No one would dare harm her in fear of angering Zeus. A slight giggle caught Rhea's attention. She found Rhoysen giggling at an image of storm clouds swirling through the air with flashes of lightning streaking the sky. The image was coming from a gleaming celestial bronze locket with eccentric engravings surrounding her name in the middle.

"Where did you get that locket from, Rhoysen?" Rhea questioned.

"It was by my pillow when I woke this morning mama!"

"Do you know who it's from?" Rhea asked curiously.

"Zeus! It's beautiful, mama." Rhoysen beamed.

"It is indeed, my darling." Rhea smiled softly.

Rhoysen looked at Rhea in thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"I can give him a gift too, mama!" Rhoysen exclaimed.

"Well what are you planning on giving him?"

"I don't know yet." Rhoysen admitted."

"Well perhaps you should figure it out. We are visiting Olympus tomorrow."

Rhoysen nodded determinedly at her mother, she'd have a gift by the time they departed for Olympus. Rhoysen spent the remainder of her day pondering what exactly she was going to give Zeus in return.

Nighttime dawned and Rhea found herself settling Rhoysen for bed.

"I'm not tired mama!" Rhoysen agreed.

"Princesses need their rest. Even the immortal ones!" Rhea chided softly.

With a quiet huff, Rhoysen settled herself into her bed.

"Did you decide upon what to give Zeus as a gift in return?"

"It's a surprise mama you shall see tomorrow."

"Alright, sweetheart."

The morning dawned quickly, Rhea dressed Rhoysen in a lilac dress and accentuated it with to celestial bronze bangles upon her right wrist. Rhoysen also wore the locket Zeus had given her the day prior.

"Are you ready mama?" Rhoysen questioned.

"Yes, dear, we can leave now." Rhea responded.

Grabbing Rhoysen's hand, Rhea flashed them to the throne room in Olympus. Rhoysen gasped at the sight. Before them sat all of Rhea's children and in the center of the room was Zeus.

"Welcome, mother." Zeus' voice boomed across the room.

"Thank you for having me."

Rhoysen stood silently beside her mother, she looked closely at each on of her siblings. All of them resembled Rhea in some fashion, she however looked different from the rest. Her eyes then settled on Zeus, he seemed colder and more reserved upon the throne than in their previous interactions. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rhea nudging her towards the center of the room.

"Rhoysen has a gift for you Zeus."

Rhoysen shot her eyes towards her mother and fidgeted nervously. Rhea smiled encouragingly at her daughter, and once again nudged her towards Zeus. Rhoysen slowly faced Zeus and stared him in the eye. Facing her brother and king she now felt small and inadequate a feeling that Rhoysen was not used to. Zeus raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her.

"Lord Zeus, I wanted you to have this." Rhoysen whispered.

In her hand Rhoysen held a medallion. She flicked it into the air and it transformed into flashing images of the galaxies. The scene to a halt on large eagle circling the earth's galaxy as a golden star beamed above it.

Zeus nodded his head in acceptance of the gift, but gave no other gesture. Rhoysen cast her eyes away from him in disappointment before going to stand back beside her mother. Hestia was the first to break the silence, glancing irritably at Zeus as she did so.

"That was a lovely gift young Rhoysen-Serenity."

Rhoysen looked up at Hestia gratefully and smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia."

Hestia stood from her throne and motioned for Rhoysen to follow, she glanced briefly at Rhea for approval. Rhea nodded in silent ascent toward Hestia.

Rhoysen followed Hestia through a maze of hallways before she found herself staring at a marble door upon which held Hestia's symbol. Hestia studies Rhoysen before slowly opening the door and allowing her passage to her chambers.

Hestia stepped aside and watched as Rhoysen slowly made her way into the room. Rhoysen took her time in examining the room in order to ensure that she didn't miss a single detail. The hearth situated in the center of the room is what Rhoysen focused most of her attention upon. In the flames Rhoysen saw images of Avalon, her mother, her father, and her siblings. It brought forth warming sensation that overpowered the mixed emotions she was having about the images she'd viewed. Staring into the hearth made Rhoysen feel as if she was invincible. It made her feel like she'd never left home.

"The hearth reminds all where their home is. No matter how far. No matter the circumstance."

Rhoysen turned her bright green eyes upon Hestia.

"One day you may need to remember my words, little sister." Hestia smiled, but the sad undertone was not missed by Rhoysen.

"Is something wrong?" Rhoysen questioned.

"No, my sweet princess there is nothing wrong." Hestia assured her.

Rhoysen didn't believe her elder sister, however; she decided it was better to respect Hestia's obvious desire to not discuss the topic further.

Later in the evening, Rhea found Rhoysen assisting Hestia in tending to the hearth. It wasn't long before Rhoysen noticed her mother's presence.

"You came to join us? Rhoysen asked excitedly.

"Actually I came to collect you because we are to be leaving soon, but I would like to talk with your sister privately first." Rhea responded.

Rhoysen nodded at her mother's words before silently excusing herself from the room.

"Thank you for entertaining her all day."

"She is a sweet girl. She will grow to be a wonderful goddess one day."

"Indeed. How have you been, my daughter?"

"I've been well, mother. Only the well-being of my family concerns me."

"That's why I know you out of all my children shall heed my warning. Each of your futures is bright, but they do not come without hardship and angst along the way. Bear hope and faith in the years to come and all shall be well, however; allowing misdeeds to go unanswered and bitterness to blossom will only bring upon the peril you and I have both already seen."

"You know as well as I, that The Fates shall always have their way. Despite any and all precautions we take to avoid the events we've seen they shall still come to pass. All either of us can do is hope for the best in the peak of our darkest hour."

Rhea sighed, a part her knew the truth in what her daughter was saying. Yet, it did not make it easier as a mother knowing that she would have to allow her children's suffering in order for them to truly find happiness and that was in hopes that they could learn from the mistakes of not only the Titans, but of her and Kronos as well.

Rhea bid Hestia farewell before exiting the room to gather Rhoysen. Hestia followed Rhea and Rhoysen to the entryway of Olympus alongside Demeter, Hades, and Aphrodite.

"Do take the time to visit me again, mother." Hades requested.

"Yes, I as well would like to see you again." Demeter smiled.

Aphrodite directed her attention towards Rhoysen and gave a mischievous smirk.

"Your love story shall be an interesting one indeed, my princess Serenity."

"Why do you call me Serenity?" Rhoysen questioned.

"Simply because I favor the name more." Aphrodite shrugged before flitting away.

Rhoysen shook her head at Aphrodite before looking around in hopes to spot Zeus. She found herself disappointed once again when she realized that he held no intentions of coming to see them off. Rhea noticed her daughter's disappointment and pulled her closer to her side in an attempt to soothe her. The flashed back to Avalon, where Rhoysen silently got ready for bed.

"Sleep well, my darling princess." Rhea smiled softly as she brushed a few stray locks of hair out of Rhoysen's face.

"I love you, mama." Rhoysen whispered half asleep.

"And I you."

Rhoysen found herself in a garden surrounded by calla lilies and flowing streams of water. She made her way to the river and sat down by it, so that she could play with the water.

"Do you like it?" A voice questioned from behind her.

Stiffening, Rhoysen sat upright before spinning her head around to find out who the intruder was. She was shocked to find the stormy grey eyes of Zeus staring into her own.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you here. I wanted to talk."

"Now you want to talk! You barely acknowledged me today." Rhoysen exclaimed before looking away.

"On Olympus I am the king. There is no room to be soft or show favoritism. I loved your gift to me, it was thoughtful." Zeus replied.

Rhoysen still refused to look at Zeus. She had a hard time reconciling the differences in composure between the Zeus she knew and the king of Olympus. Zeus grabbed her chin gently so that her eyes were once again boring into his.

"It would serve neither of us any good for people to know that I have favor you, so in public I shall always keep you at a distance. Do not ever question your place with me. Do you understand?"

"It's not fair." Rhoysen exclaimed.

"The best things in life are never fair, Rose."

Zeus pulled Rhoysen into a hug before disappearing just as the dream began to fade.

**I do apologize for the lengthy time in between chapters. As always R&amp;R :) **


	3. Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the PJO or HoO series they all belong to Rick Roirdan.**

_**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I have updated life has been a little hectic. However, I am getting back into my routine now and I hope to have more regular updates. I appreciate all the support I have gotten for this story so far and hope you all continue through the end! Please leave your reviews as always. Much love and appreciation ~ AngelicStarFire **_

**Chapter Three **

**Chapter Three: Aphrodite**

Rhea sighed heavily as Rhoysen asked for the hundredth time about Olympus. It had been nearly three years since her daughter had stepped foot on Olympus which also equaled the last time she'd seen Zeus.

Rhea knew that the prolonged separation between her and Zeus deeply affected Rhoysen, but Rhea honestly felt like it was for the best. Zeus had married not long after their visit and any growing affection Rhoysen had for the god needed to be quelled. When she thought on Rhoysen and Zeus it reminded Rhea of her and Kronos, that similarity alone was enough to offset her. After all a love that started off so wondrous ended so terribly.

"It's been nearly three years! When can we go back?" She questioned.

"If Zeus wished for our presence he would have demanded it by now."

"But…mother..." Rhoysen pleaded.

"Enough, Rhoysen." Rhea chided softly.

Knowing that it signaled the ending of her conversation with her mother, Rhoysen excused herself from the house. A part of her understood why Zeus felt the obvious need to be so distant; however it still did not sit well with her.

A full moon graced the night sky as Rhoysen walked along the sea line. It was the serene silence of night as the stars shinned and moons glow lit the sky that Rhoysen adored so much. She always felt as though she was escaping the inexplicable prison the Avalon was becoming to her. Not mention the night held the closest gateway to her domain which added another comforting factor.

Her brief visit to Olympus had shown her there was so much she'd yet to experience in the world.

"If only mother would let me off this island."

A slight giggle from behind her drew Rhoysen out of her thoughts and alerted her to that fact that she was no longer alone. Spinning around, Rhoysen found herself standing in the presence of Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite!" Rhoysen exclaimed.

"Why hello, my princess." Aphrodite smiled.

"Please don't call me that."

"It has been decreed as Zeus has been decreed king."

Rhoysen blushed and turned her face away from Aphrodite.

"Do not hide from me, young princess."

"Why are you here tonight?" Rhoysen asked as curiosity won out.

"I simply decided that I wanted to visit you on this evening."

Rhoysen nodded in acceptance of Aphrodite in response. Rhoysen settled herself back on the ground as she resumed her gaze at the stars above them.

"Have you taken the time lately Aphrodite to admire the beauty of the nighttime sky?"

Aphrodite did not respond, but merely followed her gaze to the sky. It was indeed a tranquil sight. Aphrodite then turned her gaze to Rhoysen. Her silvery blue chiton splayed around her. As the moon light illuminated her, Aphrodite could appreciate Rhoysen for the gentle beauty that she was.

Her heart pumped ferociously at the knowledge of what love held for the future princess. However, it quacked at the entwined pain she'd have to endure to finally attain it. She had known just as Hestia and mostly Rhea had known at first glance that a queen in the making sat before them. One that would impact their live in ways that no one could fathom quit yet. She could only hope that those days were not nearly as distant as she feared.

"What troubles your mind?" Rhoysen questioned sensing the sadness coming from Aphrodite.

Aphrodite had almost become so lost in her thoughts that she'd forgotten where she was exactly.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, sweet Serenity."

Rhoysen eyed Aphrodite, her brilliant green eyes seemingly looking through her soul.

"Well whatever it is, it's not worth the sadness it causes you." Rhoysen smiled warmly.

It was hard to continue to be saddened by her thoughts as she stood in Rhoysen's presence. Her aura simply did not permit it.

As if suddenly noticing the time, Rhoysen gracefully stood up and motioned to part ways with Aphrodite.

"I should head back now before mother worries."

"Perhaps, in the morning your mother and I can discuss your coming to stay with me on Olympus for a while."

Rhoysen's eyes lit up as she smiled at Aphrodite; earning an equally bright smile from the elder goddess in return.

Rhoysen quickly made her way back to the house. Rhea was long past chastising her daughter about staying out so late in order to gaze upon the night sky. She'd long since learned that the nighttime sky eased her daughter's restlessness as it held a more vivid gateway into her domain. It almost made her laugh a little as she listened to her daughter quietly walk back in as if she was hoping that her stealth would save her from a lecture. The moment her daughter's eyes peaked around the corner, Rhea gave a soft smile to indicate she was not angry. Rhoysen visible relaxed as she exposed the rest of herself to her mother.

"You should ready yourself for bed." Rhea smiled softly.

"Have a good night, mama." Rhoysen smiled.

The morning sun brought in a new morning as it set itself high over Avalon. It was not long into the morning before Rhea found herself seated across from Aphrodite. The love goddess looked slightly uneasy about being so close to the former queen of the titans. Yes, she'd encountered her on Olympus but it was hard to see someone she'd once bowed and understand that it was no longer a requirement.

"Remember you are here for a purpose." Aphrodite reminded herself as she steeled herself for the conversation to come.

Rhea regarded the love goddess as she sat before her silently. A part of her already knew why the goddess had made a second appearance in such a short amount of time. Her youngest son had finally tired of her ignoring him. What she did not understand was why it was not he whom sat before her as opposed to Aphrodite. Deciding to humor the goddess, Rhea finally decided to speak.

"What brings you here this morning, Aphrodite?"

"I am here to as if Serenity may come and stay with me upon Olympus."

"Her name is _Rhoysen_." Rhea responded slightly agitated.

"Her name is Rhoysen-_Serenity_. I simply choose to acknowledge the second part as opposed to the first." Aphrodite shot back.

Rhea rolled her eyes at Aphrodite as she momentarily lost her composure.

"No." Rhea replied almost petulantly.

"May I ask why not?"

"Rhoysen does not need your influence, she is doing just find here." Rhea said snidely as she hinted at Aphrodite's fleeting behavior.

"Serenity is wasting away here! How can you not see it?!" Aphrodite as incredulously.

"She needs the freedom and exposure to grow into her own likeness."

"Rhoysen is perfectly capable of doing that here." Rhea argued.

Aphrodite looked upon Rhea with pity and understanding in her eyes.

"I understand that she has been the only child you've actually been given the chance to raise. Her coming to live upon Olympus will not deplete your importance in her life. You will always be her mother. The first one to hold a lasting impression upon her. Avalon is always going to be her home and when she thinks back on it she is going to be thinking _of _you."

Rhea pushed her chair away from the table and turned away from Aphrodite.

"As I told you before, no." Rhea said softly.

Understanding that reasoning with Rhea would get her nowhere, Aphrodite decided to try another tactic.

"I am here not just because I want to see Serenity flourish, but I also come in the stead of our king." Aphrodite smirked.

"Ah, so my son has sent you here to whisk my daughter away from me. He is as demanding as his father was." Rhea murmured.

"Zeus will never be Kronos no matter how large his ego may be. However, yes, he has tired of you ignoring his demand. It is only because you are his mother and Serenity's mother that he wished to handle your obvious dismal of his wishes so lightly."

Rhea turned back to Aphrodite and starred her directly in the eyes.

"Please elaborate, what exactly will happen if I should not comply? He could punish me, but he will risk upsetting Rhoysen in the process and we both know that is not something he wants." Rhea said confidently.

"Tell me, how you shall explain to Serenity that you are the reason for her prolonged separation from Zeus and Olympus. Your daughter adores you, but do you think she will take kindly to that knowledge?" Aphrodite said quietly.

The love goddess motioned to stand from her seat and make her way towards the door. As she stood upon the door she paused for a moment.

"I shall be back within the hour to collect Serenity." Her words rang out in the silent room as she flashed away.

So many emotions flowed through Rhea as she thought back on the conversation that she'd just had with Aphrodite. It was true, she had indeed intended to hide Rhoysen away on Avalon. The last thing she wanted to see was her beautiful heart tarnished by the trials it would be forced to endure before any level of happiness could be achieved. Olympus deserved a fit queen yet they would not attain one for years.

"Rhoysen!" Rhea called.

"Yes, mother?" She answered hastily entering the room.

"Be ready in an hour. You are going to stay on Olympus with Aphrodite."

Rhoysen could not explain the rush of emotions coursing through her. After three years she was finally going to be granted the chance to see Olympus again.

"Thank you, mama." Rhoysen beamed as she hugged Rhea tightly.

Rhea could not help but join in on her daughter's happiness as it was too contagious to ignore.

"Go on." Rhea urged.

The hour passed quickly, and soon Rhea found herself staring into the ever changing eyes of Aphrodite again.

"Take good care of my daughter." Rhea warned.

"Do not worry, Rhea." She assured.

Rhea turned her attention towards her daughter who was barely containing her excitement.

"My precious baby girl, please don't forget me."

"I could never forget you, mama."

Rhoysen held Rhea tightly as her heart constricted. She was excited to go back to Olympus, but she never dreamed parting from her mother would be so hard. Rhea was the first to pull away as she encouraged her daughter to go to Aphrodite. The last thing Rhoysen saw before being graced with the sight of Olympus was her mother's warm smile.

"It's even more beautiful than the first time." Rhoysen said in awe.

Aphrodite smiled at Rhoysen's reaction to Olympus.

"Welcome back to Olympus, my princess Serenity."

Rhoysen bounded towards the throne room hoping to spot Zeus in there. She was slightly disappointed to find it empty save for the hearth set in the middle.

"It is so good to see you again, little sister." Hestia's warm voice sounded.

From the hearth emerged her eldest sister and Rhoysen willingly allowed herself to be engulfed in a hug.

"I have missed you." Rhoysen admitted.

"I have missed you as well. However, you are here now and that's what matters."

"I need to how you to your rooms." Aphrodite interjected feeling bad for having to break up their moment.

"Do not worry yourself. I will show her." Hestia replied.

Aphrodite nodded and turned to head to her own temple.

"Have a good night, Serenity." She said as she left the throne room.

Rhoysen turned her attention back to Hestia.

"I have my own rooms?"

"Of course. Zeus would not have it any other way." Hestia laughed.

Hestia motioned for Rhoysen to follow her. At the same time she noted the slight face Rhoysen gave at the mention of Zeus. Hestia walked Rhoysen to her rooms before you bade her youngest sister a good night promising to spend more time with her tomorrow. Before Hestia headed back to her own temple she went to find Zeus. The hurt the shinned in her little sister's eyes did not sit well with Hestia and she knew that only Zeus could do away with it.

Meanwhile, Rhoysen took the time to admire her rooms. They were decorated with silver and blue. The bed was canopied in the middle of the room. As she looked out past the terrace she noticed it gave way to a pathway that was structured with moon-light calla lilies. The pathway led to a small and secluded pond. Overall, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Curiosity over what the rest of her new home looked like won out and she decided to venture out and explore. Rhoysen headed down the hall which was lit only by the lanterns among the pillars she passed by.

After roaming for a while, she stumbled upon a room. Pushing open the door she found a woman sitting by the fire softly sing a lullaby to her swollen stomach. The woman was dressed in a golden chiton and had golden blonde hair. Her eyes were startling grey as she turned her attention upon Rhoysen. The woman raised a seemingly knowing eyebrow at Rhoysen before beckoning her forward.

"I did not mean to intrude." Rhoysen apologized.

"You are not intruding. Please, come and sit with me." The woman asked.

Rhoysen obliged the woman's request and joined her by the fire.

"Who are you?" Rhoysen finally asked after a few moments of silence.

The woman seemed surprised at her question. Almost as if there was no reason for Rhoysen to not have known whom she was.

"I am Lady Metis, Titaness of Wisdom and wife to Lord Zeus."

Rhoysen's eyes were wide as she looked upon Metis. She had recalled her mother mentioning that Zeus had married, but she'd honestly thought nothing of it at the time and her mother never mentioned it again.

"You resemble your father more than any of your siblings, but I sense the warmth of your mother in you. You are truly a wonder."

Rhoysen blushed at the kind words from the woman who was practically her queen or at least something close to it.

"Do not be ashamed of the resemblance that you hold to your father. Kronos was a great titan even if the crimes against your siblings are terrible."

"Thank you, lady Metis."

Metis eyed the young goddess as she sat before her. Her attention was now trained upon the burning embers of the fire. Being in her presence finally answered the dauntless questions she'd held upon the girl. She could not understand why Zeus was so enraptured by the girl regardless how he tried to hide it. Yet, sitting here so close even in the silence Metis could not help but feel content as if every worry she'd ever had no longer matter. Rhoysen held a comforting aura to her, however; Metis could also sense the immense power the goddess held welling beneath the surface.

There was no longer any question as to why she continued to hold Zeus' ever fleeting attention. Rhoysen and Metis spent the next few hours chatting about idle things mostly in regards to their respective childhood homes and how Rhoysen felt about finally coming back to Olympus.

Noticing that it had gotten late, Rhoysen excused herself.

"Good night, lady Metis." Rhoysen said as she left to head back to her rooms.

"Good night, Rhoysen."

Rhoysen ventured back to her rooms, only to find the last person she'd thought she would run into standing in the center of her rooms.

"Zeus." Rhoysen whispered astonished. A part of her simply could not believe that he was standing before her.

"Is it really you?" Rhoysen half questioned him.

Zeus' stormy electric blue eyes shot up to meet her shining emerald eyes. It had been three years since they'd seen each other and yet neither of them moved to close the distance. They were both rooted in place, not sure of what exactly to say.

The moment did not last long before Rhoysen launched herself into his arms. Zeus reflexively wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. It felt good to feel her back in his arms after all this time.

"Rose." Zeus whispered as if he was worshiping the sound of her name upon his lips.

"My lovely Rose."

Rhoysen buried her face deeper into his chest not wanting to lose the feeling of his arms around her.

"Three years. _Three years_, Zeus. It has been far too long. Not to mention you are married now." Rhoysen whispered.

At the thought of his wife, Rhoysen motioned to pull away. The only response she got from Zeus was the reflexive tightening of his arms.

"I married to solidify Olympus and that has been accomplished." Zeus defended.

"Just because Olympus is solidified does not change the fact that she is your wife." Rhoysen argued.

Zeus unwrapped his arms from around her in order to cup her face so that she was once again looking into his eyes.

"You are insecure about where my affection lies. I have told you before there will never be a need for you to question your place with me."

Rhoysen broke away from him and turned her back to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Zeus followed her and once again pulled her into his embrace. He spun her around so he could wipe away the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and then placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"I am not leaving." Zeus assured her softly.

* * *

**PLEASE R&amp;R! **

**A/N: I do apologize once again for my lengthy delay in posting. I am hoping to up-date once every week from now on. **


	4. Ananke

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, they all belong to our dear Rick Roirdan!**

**Rhea's Daughter**

**Chapter Four: Ananke **

The night sky sparkled brilliantly above Olympus. Each star burned with its own hidden promises. Rhoysen found herself lost in the nighttime sky in the enchanting hues of dark blue as well as the fiery brightness of the stars. It was more often than not that in the hours just before dawn the Olympian princess could be located by in the gardens by her favorite pond starring out at the sky in peaceful thought.

Rhoysen had spent so much time upon Avalon dreaming of the day she'd experience the world with her own eyes. Now as she sat at the edge of the pond gazing up at the sky, she couldn't help but remember the soft feeling of the sand beneath her feet. Or the smell of the ocean breeze wafting through the air as blew gently through her curly locks. It seemed as if the sun nor the nighttime sky had ever glistened brighter than it did upon Avalon.

Even though it had been no more than a few weeks, Rhoysen missed the warm tone of her mother's voice. Upon Avalon she'd just been Rhoysen, there were no expectations or watchful eyes. She was simply the last and least known child of Rhea and Kronos. It seemed that in those days life was simple and less confusing. Here on Olympus peace was hard to find. Always someone was vying for her attention, for her affections. They worshipped the very ground she walked upon, after all she was their princess; adored by Zeus and nurtured by Aphrodite and Metis themselves.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rhoysen let out a soft sigh.

"Does the concept of freedom exist?"

"Freedom, is naught but an allusion for the weak minded."

Rhoysen gave no visible reaction to the words of uninvited visitor. The nights cool breeze wrapped around them both as if to soothe their thoughts.

Her unwanted visitor fixed his gaze upon her as if he was analyzing her very being.

"Why does the night call to you, so?"

Contemplating his words, she failed to respond immediately. She had no real answer to his question seeing as though she'd never really contemplated. At the same time a part of her was irked that he not only seemed intent upon staying, but he was now also attempting to pry his way into her thoughts.

"Why does the dark call to you?" Rhoysen was sure that if she'd turned around and peered into his face, it would have given way smirk upon his lips. She tensed as he slowly stepped closer to her. The heat of his breath could be felt upon the back of her neck, making her hair stand up in suspense of his next move.

"Because in my shade, I hold no illusions."

"How so?"

"Simple, I'm not bound to petty expectations like you and the rest of our dear siblings."

"Petty expectations?" Rhoysen now inquired slightly intrigued by what her was listening too.

He shifted behind her, removing the closeness between them. The shadows seemed to caress him and in turn they called out to her. Pleading with her to give in to their lure and experience the mysteries they hold.

"Zeus loves you because of your innocence." The man nearly rasped out in a whisper.

Everything he could ever want was standing before him, so close yet so unbearably out of reach for him. Her light glistened in the dark, a dazzling shine that coaxed him from the cavernous prison Zeus and Poseidon had condemned him to.

His body coursed with rage and sullen disappointment, knowing that she would be shaped by the emerging Olympians. There was an aura about her that she kept suppressed. It was an element he knew she was afraid to show. Olympus only wanted the innocence masked in the goddess hailed Princess Serenity. No, they didn't want her in all of ethereal ability. Fading away back into the shadows, he missed the quiet call of his name.

"_Hades_." Rhoysen murmured softly.

The slight hint of desperation in voice was missed as he blended with the shadows once more. Perhaps if he'd not been so consumed with his own conflicting thoughts, he'd of noticed the undertone in her voice, or the flicker of visible concern in her green eyes.

"My lady! My lady!" A high pitched voice called from a distance.

The sound of approaching footsteps and heavy panting accosted Rhoysen's ears as it snapped her out of her daze. Calmly turning around, Rhoysen raised a structured eyebrow at the approaching figure. Coming to a halt before Rhoysen was a tree nymph; one that Rhoysen had come to know as a servant to Aphrodite.

"My lady, there is news of great importance that Lady Aphrodite must inform you of!" The nymph gasped out as she tried to collect her breathing.

Rhoysen did not offer a response to what she'd just been told. Instead she kept her gaze upon the nymph steady and unflinching. She couldn't help but feel as though the impending news was that of which she would not want to hear. It was this fear alone that kept her in silence unwilling to prove herself correct.

"My lady?" The young nymph urged gently.

Rhoysen focused on the nymph as her quiet plea pulled her from her thoughts.

"If she wished to speak with me than she knows where to find me." Rhoysen finally answered dismissively, signaling that she held no further interest in the subject.

After a few moments of silence the nymph worked up the courage to plead her case once more, but found herself stopped by a warm hand upon her shoulder. Turning around, the nymph found herself staring into the enchanting, yet soothing eyes of Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth.

"Leave us, Ginger." Hestia ordered with a soft smile.

Ginger looked up at the goddess garbed in a soft shade pink. Her long brown locks were twisted up into elegant curls and a small smile graced her stunning face. Nodding at once to the goddess, Ginger disappeared back into the path that weaved its way towards the palace.

"Giving Ginger a hard time?" Hestia murmured lightly.

Rhoysen titled her head at Hestia, but made not motion to respond to her eldest sister's statement. A part of Rhoysen felt as though her elder sister was gently chastising her easy dismissal of the tree nymph. Honestly, she'd meant no ill will to the nymph; she'd simply been the scape goat of the messenger who'd eventually bear the bad news.

"What brings you out to the gardens tonight, sister?"

Hestia smiled softly at Rhoysen, her lips upturned with the slightest hint of sorrow shadowing them. She allowed the silence to encase them, almost as if it was lulling away the worries that had yet to come. Quickly growing impatient with her sister's silence, Rhoysen urged her once more.

"Well?"

Still choosing to stay silent, Hestia glided past Rhoysen closer to the pond. She placed the very tip of her big toe to touch the water, allowing the shock of coldness to send a shiver through her body. It was a welcomed shiver, serving to remind her that the very reality of their current situation was not merely a dream. Knowingly, she'd sought her youngest sister out, determined to inform her of recent events; but as she stood before her all words seemed to fail. Her mouth dried and her heart shuttered at the thought of what her next words would do to the young princess. Rhoysen was adored for her innocence and naivety in Olympus, both of which Hestia was about to cruelly snatch away from her.

It pained her to know that the brightness that shined in Rhoysen's eyes was to be dulled in mere moments as she learned of events no one had dared to imagine would come to pass. Even as Hestia had recalled her conversation with her mother over the future of Olympus, she still never dreamed the day would come to pass.

As she'd made her way from her chambers, Hestia considered how exactly she was going to explain everything to Rhoysen. She'd thought back on the event that occurred mere hours before with each footstep that left her closer to the gardens, a sense of foreboding had settled deep within the pit of her stomach and it refused to go away. Reflecting, none of her siblings had reacted too terribly at the news they were given, but what did concern her was Zeus' reaction. Ananke had specifically requested to converse with him separately about a matter she deemed unnecessary for the others to know. After their conversation, her easily riled brother was oddly silent even in the face of their sibling's purposeful petulant behavior. Ananke then proceeded to inform the other of current happening that were going on.

Silence rang out in the room as Ananke finished speaking. The cold harshness of her voice still lingered in the room hanging over everyone heads. It was not until Aphrodite's voice flitted throughout the room that the silence was broken.

"I shall inform Rhoysen!"

Metis motioned to intercede and object to Aphrodite's statement, but was cut off by Zeus. His sharp stormy blue eyes darted around the room, paying little mind to his siblings as he spoke his next words. His face was a cool mask of indifference, however; the visible command and threat in his words resonated to everyone.

"She is asleep and will not be woken for news such as this. Anything that she must be informed of shall spoke of no earlier than rise of the new sun."

Zeus stood from his marble and celestial bronze with the lightning bolt gripped in his left hand. He turned to walk towards his chambers without beckoning Metis to follow him, something only a few siblings picked up on. Despite the obvious denial of her husband Lady Metis also stood from her throne and kept her head held high. She was still their queen and his wife regardless of the uncertainty in her standing with him.

Metis was making her way to follow Zeus slowed slightly by the heavy bulged she now sported for all of Olympus to see. It was no secret that in coming months they would be graced with their first child.

"You have no words for what Ananke just informed us of" Hades challenged.

Zeus stopped and zeroed in on Hades. His cold eyes scrutinizing Hades very being. The room permeated with tangible tension before Zeus responded to his brother.

"Be gracious that you were even informed." Zeus sneered.

"Gracious?! I have just as much right as everyone else here." Hades protested heatedly.

He shot up from his throne and raised an angry fist in the air as he bellowed his next words with vehement confidence pouring from nearly every syllable.

"Do not forget brother, who also stood beside you and helped to defeat Kronos. I think in the blinding praise you have received from your precious Olympians _you_ have forgotten!"

Zeus laughed at his brother as he shook his head.

"The reason we stood triumphant is of no great deed of yours; no two gods can exist within the same domains. Princess Serenity's birth signified the end of Kronos' reign as for all of her many domains, time is very much so one of them despite her denial of it."

The anger rolled off of Hades shoulders just as quickly as it had come. The snarl upon his face was replaced with a cool smirk as he looked upon Zeus.

"Tell me, brother, with each passing day as this conflict grows so shall her naivety fade. Do not think for one moment she shall go unscathed in this war as the first blow thrown at us tonight shall affect her the most. How long do you plan to play on her unadulterated love for you before it backfires in your face, hmm?"

The room rumbled as thunder cracked violently across the sky. Zeus raised his lightning bolt in order to strike Hades, but found his path blocked by Hestia and Demeter. They had decided to step in to avoid the possibility of a brawl between their two brother seeing as though Poseidon was content to let them fight it out.

"Please! This is exactly what they want! They want us divided and without direction, unable to stand against them as a formidable force!" Hestia pleaded.

"She is right brothers! If we allow ourselves to fall to such petty squabbling then we are no better than they." Demeter added.

Hestia looked between both of her brothers. Zeus' chest was still heaving with anger but she could see him slowly allowing himself to relax, while Hades stood cool and collect unconcerned by the threat his brother had just posed to his wellbeing.

"You are correct, Hestia." Zeus murmured after a while. He stiffly turned his gaze from Hades and stalked out of the throne room.

Hestia relaxed slightly as the situation defused itself. Turning to Hades, she offered him a soft smile which was returned very briefly as he faded back into the shadows.

"I think we should all attempt to get some sleep. Any matters that still need our attention can be addressed in the morning after they have had some time to settle upon us." Demeter suggested.

"I could not agree with you more." Metis replied as she too left the throne room in search of her wayward husband.

Slowly the gods departed from their thrones and made way towards their chambers. The only two left in the throne room were Aphrodite and Hestia. Hestia turned to look at the love goddess. In the moment her eyes were a bright blue and her lips as red as a rose. She stood close to 5'6 with long chocolate brown tresses cascading down her back. No one could ever deny her beauty because she personified everyone's individual perception of beauty.

"Speak your mind. It seems as though something heavy weighs upon you heart."

Hestia clenched her fist as she gazed at Aphrodite. She was fighting an internal battle with herself and could not verbalize why. Perhaps in the moment she simply needed someone to blame and who better than the one who was renowned for playing with hearts. Recalling Hades words it seemed almost cruel of her to continue to allow Rhoysen to blindly love Zeus the way that she did. It seemed as if it was a crime in itself.

"There is nothing that I wish to say."

Aphrodite shook her head, obviously not believing Hestia for a moment. Walking closer to the goddess of the hearth she gently picked up her right hand.

"There as anomalies that even _I_ cannot control. Serenity and Zeus are one of them. Their story is not something that I myself have weaved and their journey while I hold knowledge of it is not something I can sway. All we can do is have faith and pray that their choices lead them to the outcome we both as well as Rhea have seen."

Aphrodite let go of her hand and flitted out of the throne room leaving Hestia to mull over what the love goddess had just said.

"Hestia!" A soft tinkling voice called out to her in the distance. "Hestia?!" The voice called out again this time much closer.

It took Hestia a moment to realize that the voice she heard calling her name was in fact Rhoysen. So lost in her thoughts she'd forgotten that she come out to the gardens in order to tell Rhoysen the news that would eventually assault her ears throughout the day. She felt as though Rhoysen deserved at the very least the last early stretches of the morning to cope with what she was about to learn before having to stand before Olympus unwavering in the news. If there was one thing the Olympians could not afford to do in this moment it was look weak and unfortunately that included Rhoysen as well.

It felt almost cruel to bring such terrible news to Rhoysen in the gardens. It was after all her youngest sister's safe haven; a guard from the stresses of court and the expectations placed upon her shoulders since she'd left Avalon to come and reside upon Olympus.

"Are you going to tell me why you have come to the garden this early?"

Looking into Rhoysen's eyes Hestia felt her own tear up. In mere moments she'd be ripping away the very last of Rhoysen's innocence to the world, leaving her bare as she attempted to build herself back up. The Fates were indeed cruel; they placed them on the path to greatness but the sacrifices they have demanded almost outweigh the prize. Focusing on Rhoysen's figure in the in the bright rays of the rising sun Hestia mustered the courage to utter her next words.

"There is something that I need to tell you, my sister. I fought with myself all night as I debated the best way to tell you."

"It is alright sister." Rhoysen smiled encouragingly.

"It is not alright. Nothing is alright and I fear we won't see a happy dawn again in the near future. It was cruel of me to ruin this sunrise for you. I should have afforded you this sunrise at the very least."

Rhoysen was confused as she listened to her eldest sister ramble. It only made her more curious as to why her sister was out here in the garden so early in such a state of distress.

"Should I retrieve Zeus?" Rhoysen asked wondering if her sister needed more help than she could give.

"No…no…Zeus is not needed." Hestia assured.

Rhoysen nodded at her sister slightly unsure if she truly believed her or not. The sun could be seen slowly making its way upward in the horizon. It caught Rhoysen's attention for the briefest of moments just before the gravity of Hestia's words sank in. She couldn't help but admire the absolute beauty of this particular sunrise as she heard the words that nearly stopped her heart in its tracks.

"Our mother is dead."

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	5. Destruction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the PJO or HoO, they all belong to Rick Roirdan.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Chapter Five: Destruction**

It felt as though her world was crashing down upon her. Her chest heaved as she steadily tried to catch her already short breaths. There were no words, no actions to describe how she was feeling in this moment. How could you explain a complete breakdown of you heart of your very stability. Rhoysen starred into Hestia's large brown eyes filled with pity and sorrow starring up at her. Time seemed to slow around Rhoysen, the sparkling rays of the rising sun and the last shinning glimmers of the stars and moon as they disappeared stood still as if it was nothing more than an artistic masterpiece. The anguish that she was feeling still permeated the air, tainting the beautiful scenery before them.

"This cannot be!" Rhoysen chocked out as she collapsed to her knees.

The grass faded from a brilliant green to a harsh yellowish-brown all former traces of radiant beauty and life in the gardens quickly waned as it reflected its mistress' distress. Slowly the tears began to fall as she clutched herself tighter trying to force away the cavernous hole that felt like it was forming in her chest. Hestia moved closer to Rhoysen attempting to gather her in her arms in an effort to comfort her, but found her attempts rebuffed.

"This is going to be hard upon us all." Hestia whispered softly. "If we are to get through these times, than now more than ever we must come together."

Picking her head up, Rhoysen gazed at Hestia, a swirl of emotions could be seen in her emerald eyes. "I left her..._I left her_! She died alone!" Rhoysen cried out in a strangled voice. "Perhaps none of this would have happened if I'd of never left Avalon..."

"You cannot hold yourself accountable for what has happened. I am assuming Hestia has not told you what led to Rhea fading so soon." Metis interjected as she made her presence known in the gardens.

"What are you talking about?"

"In days to come the strength and will of Olympus shall be established. We shall either surge forward or fail as the Titans." Metis explained. "Gaea has taken Rhea from us in order to divide us all. She was your mother, the very being that united each and every one of you."

"Gaea? How is that possible? Mother said she was in an eternal sleep. Even she consulted her about deceiving my father she did so in her dreams."

"Even in helping Rhea during times as dark as the reign of Kronos, Gaea held ulterior motives. However, Gaea's plans are far greater than that of what we know now; Hestia is wise in saying that unification is our only hope."

"So, Olympus is facing a war? You are telling me my mother has faded because of Gaea?" Rhoysen asked trembling with grief and growing anger.

"It would seem that is correct."

"Zeus...you...no one...not one of you saw this coming or did you all simply ignore it? War does not happen overnight!"

Metis scrutinized her with calculating eyes, debating her response to Rhoysen's accusation. "It matters not if signs existed. We are at war now and it is a simple as that."

Slowly pushing herself from the ground, the air curled around her pulsating with energy. Her eyes glimmered with fire that outshined the flames in Hestia's hearth. The firestorm churning in her irises could only be equated to that of the ethereal flame of Olympus. "No. It is not as simple as that. My mother is gone. Peace...peace is all she yearned for. Someone shall answer for this! Gaea should never have been afforded such an opportunity."

"You are stricken with grief; it is to be expected but as the guardian and princess of Olympus, you must be an emblem of métier. You hold an obligation to be a reflection of the strength employed by its sovereigns." Metis asserted.

Beneath their feet the surface rumbled shaking with the barely restrained fury Rhoysen was fighting to keep contained. Her veins were burning with the urge to lash out at Metis. The cool approach that she held in regard to her mother's death only furthered her descent from unbearable anguish to unquestionable ire. Taking a slow breath, she motioned to walk around Metis; now was the time to leave before the point of no return. Having immense self-awareness and maturity was always something Rhea has prided her on. Metis nor Gaea would be the reasoning as to why she finally slipped up. Gracefully making her way out of the garden, Rhoysen headed towards Zeus' chambers; he held answers and that was what she was in pursuit of.

A plethora of emotions kept her mind enraptured as she arrived at the celestial bronze doors adorned with an eagle. She paused for a moment as she raised her hand to knock, never had she entered his chambers. It was enough to make her hesitate as if she was intruding upon him in some fashion. "You are not intruding, Rhoysen" she told herself, "Knock already!"

Two small knocks could be heard upon the door, so slight that one could almost miss them if they were not listening. The ire that had driven her to his chambers suddenly seemed to abandon her. On the other side of the door, heavy footsteps resounded becoming louder as they neared the door. Unknowingly holding her breath, Rhoysen watched as the door slowly opened. Cautiously stepping inside, she looked around for Zeus but found herself alone.

The air around her crackled with electricity warning her that she was not alone in the room as she had initially thought. Stepping forward into the center of the room she gazed at the subtle but regal beauty of his rooms.

"Zeus?" She called out curiously hoping for a response in return. There was no answer from him as she continued to stand there. Growing impatient she walked herself over to a chair situated as to where you could gain a perfect view of the sky. "He must feel the same as I when it comes to that" Rhoysen murmured to herself as she settled.

"I see you have made yourself at home." Zeus spoke amusedly as he approached her from behind. Jumping from the chair Rhoysen quickly curtsied to him keeping her head low. Standing in front of him now, she lost any remaining traces of the fiery conviction that had brought her there. "I called out for you. I had only just settled a few minutes prior to your arrival" Rhoysen attempted to explain.

"Calm yourself, I was merely jesting with you" he answered dismissively as he walked around to an end table that held two golden goblets freshly filled with nectar. Picking up both the goblets he pushed one into her hand. "Drink."

Grasping the goblet, Rhoysen proceeded to take a tiny sip as if to appease him. Taking the chance to look at him as she raised the goblet she noticed his rugged and worn down appearance. In the moment he looked vulnerable as if he was but a little kid that had just lost something invaluable. She found herself worrying her bottom lip in effort to stop herself from commenting on his current state. It was evident that any further conversation would be initiated by him. He walked around her so that his view of the sky was unobstructed. His shoulders were tense reflecting the rigidness of his stance. Rhoysen felt the need to reach out to him, if only to lay a comforting hand upon his shoulder. How could she impose her anger upon him when he looked so pitiful? Yet, she knew that it was not the case. Zeus showed no weakness not even in front of her.

"You are here because of Rhea." Zeus said more so as statement rather than a question. "Hestia found me in the gardens this morning. I just don't understand…how could this happen?"

There was no immediate response from Zeus verbally or physically. He did not reach out to her as he normally did in efforts to comfort her. It felt as if there was a tangible distance between them and it made her heart constrict. She could not bear the thought of losing him and her mother so close together. Her world had already been ripped apart once and the need to beg him to bring her into his arms overwhelmed her. Desperately, she wanted to yell at him to look at her as he had always done, to smile at her with that sly grin he reserved only for her, but her heart knew that it would not happen.

"In war it is the subtle things that do the most damage. The blows that we all mistakenly think we can handle. It is arrogance and bravado that allow such events occur." Zeus responded still not turning to look in her direction.

"I disagree, my lord."

"Do you now? What do you think leads to events such as this?" Zeus asked almost condescendingly.

"Ignorance." Rhoysen whispered, still off put by the non-existent connection between them. Steeling herself, she stepped closer to him and made to lay her hand upon his shoulder but snatched it back as he moved from her.

"Why?" She questioned earnestly.

Shaking his head he once again turned to walk away this time he placed a hand out to steady himself against a pillar.

"Please _look_ at me." Rhoysen pleaded.

"No."

"Why?" Crossing her arms from where she stood behind him.

"I AM THE KING!" He bellowed suddenly shocking her. Thunder cracked in the sky as he whipped around to face her. Refusing to step away from him, she stood her ground tilting her head up slightly in order to look him directly in his eyes. "HOW DARE THEY STRIKE AT WHAT IS MINE. I BUILT OLYMPUS NO OTHER SHALL SIT UPON ITS THRONE!"

"You may sit upon the throne, but you did not build this kingdom alone." Rhoysen rebuked. The look he gave her was almost enough to make her shudder with fear. His eyes were cold, swirling pools of ice as he looked at her. "Hestia preached the need for unity among us earlier, but there will never be such because it one thing to blind and another to have sight but no vision. The man I met upon the beach of Avalon is not the one I see before me this day. It makes my heart heavy to know that in saying farewell to my mother it seems I am saying farewell to him as well."

Turning away from him, Rhoysen walked towards the door. "I think I shall pay a visit to Avalon. Looking back, a part of me wishes that I had never left and maybe I would still be blind to your faults. I idolized you, adored you, loved you…still love you; but I will not watch you destroy yourself. They followed you in the war against our father because you held promise. The Fates may have made you king, but they will not be the reason you keep your throne. I pray that the day your reign resembles the likeness of our father never comes. My mother sacrificed everything for you. She praised _your_ name, her precious boy who ascended us past the treachery of the Titans."

Opening the door, Rhoysen left ignoring the roaring the thunder rumbling in the sky echoing its master's ire. Quietly, she walked past the inquiring faces of nymphs in the hall who made no attempt at hiding the fact that they heard the harsh exchange between her and Zeus. Deciding against heading back to her room she turned towards the hall that lead to the throne room. She need to be free of Olympus just as she had once needed to be free of Avalon. The irony of the situation did not escape her as she made her way across the center of the throne room. At one time it had served to amaze her to enchant her mind and now it was even more of prison than what Avalon had been.

"Lady Serenity!"

Rhoysen chose to ignore the person screaming after her. Picking up the pace of her stride until it felt as if she was running, Rhoysen pulled open the throne room doors revealing the realm of Olympus. Its inhabitants paused in their footsteps as she flew past them towards the gates. Many called out to her, shouted her name but she paid them no mind. She was so close, so close to the gate that she could nearly reach out her hand and touch it when she felt two arms wrap around her torso yanking her back.

"NO!" She cried out desperately reaching for the golden handle upon the gate. "Let me go!" She pleaded as she felt herself being dragged back towards the palace. Her mind and heart were racing furiously. There was no way that she was going to willingly allow herself to be dragged back into the palace. "Release me!" She warned as she struggled against their grip. "I will not ask you again!"

It happened so quickly that she nearly surprised herself. She blasted him backwards causing him to slam into the marble pathway that lead to palace. Gathering herself, she ran back towards the gate and gripped the handle before flashing away. She wanted to go back to Avalon but instead she found herself in the decaying palace of her father located at the peak of Mt. Othrys. The once grand palace was desolate and gloomy, but it had yet to lose its effect to strike terror deep in the center of your heart. Rhoysen felt herself amazed as she gazed upon the thrones that once belonged to her mother and father. Slowly she stepped closer to her father's stygian throne decorated with spikes and red gems. Placing her hand upon the throne she felt as though she could feel the dark power of her father still residing in it.

"You dare show your face in the palace of my son! You and your pathetic king are the reason he suffers in Tartarus as we speak." A cold voice accused.

Spinning around, Rhoysen found herself starring into the eyes of her grandmother. It was almost sickening to learn just how much her mother had resembled the primordial standing before her. According to her mother this should not have even been possible. Gaea had fallen into a deep slumber not long after Kronos ascended to the throne. Though she insisted Kronos had to be the one to defeat Uranus, there were no illusions about the power her grandmother wielded. She was the physical embodiment of the earth. Nothing could offer you protection from her wrath if she decided you to be unworthy. "Impossible!" Rhoysen thought to herself as she gazed up at her from across the room. She had once thought herself to feel tiny in the presence of her mother's or even Zeus' aura, but they paled in comparison to the oppressive aura that Gaea emitted. It took everything in her to not turn and flee from Mt. Othrys.

"Were you not the one who advised my mother, tempted her to betray him? You place blame upon me and Lord Zeus yet it all began with you! Was the death of my mother a twisted attempt at serving justice?" Rhoysen snarled unable to hide her distaste and disgust for the woman in front of her.

"Your mother was simply a means to an end. I needed strength to rise again and I decided to sacrifice her. Regardless of how unsuspecting she was, she would have never told me no. After all, I was the one who liberated her from the hell she convinced herself she lived in. Looking at you, however; I realize that I chose wrong. The energy coursing through your veins is far greater than I could have imagined. I see now why she tried so desperately to keep you hidden away from the world. The power of your father lives in you. I find it unfathomable to think he could have been so unwise as to bless you with such power out of all others. They declared you a guardian, a princess the one who encompasses power and yet you are nothing but a frail child to afraid defend yourself; nonetheless, a kingdom. Pretend all you want before me now; for I see through as easily as dirt turns to dust. I_ am_ life and I _am_ death. In your destruction I will bring about a new reign." Gaea laughed as she reached out her hand before closing it tightly.

Rhoysen fell to her knees as she felt her very life force being sucked away from her. She clutched onto herself as she attempted to fend off Gaea, but it was futile. The primordial was held the upper hand at the moment as she felt herself becoming weaker. The area around her was slowly fading to darkness leaving nothing but Gaea in her sight. The woman who had taken her mother from her. "_Pathetic_" Gaea smirked "you do not deserve the gift my son has given you." Rhoysen squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out Gaea's condescending words. They washed over her enveloping her as she struggled to hold on to life before her parent's thrones, it felt as if she was suffocating; for a brief second she wondered if this is what her mother felt like in her last moments as Gaea stole her very essence. Her mother had only wanted to live out the rest of her days in peace. She was denied such a simple request by the one person who had single handedly given it to her. "You must get up." Rhoysen told herself as her body constricted. "You cannot be defeated by her. You are the Guardian of Olympus their savior, their princess. Get up!"

Time seemed to stop and she felt light as if she was floating upon air. Looking over at Gaea, she noticed that the primordial was frozen in place, a look of gleeful triumph etched upon her face. Power began to course through her body as she floated and a scepter appeared in her hand. "Use it. The infinity scepter shall focus the core of your power." A voice whispered to her. "Mama?" Rhoysen questioned but she gained no response in return. Gripping the scepter she aimed it towards Gaea and placed every ounce of her remaining strength into it. As the beam of white light raced towards Gaea time unfroze itself just enough time for Rhoysen to relish in the sight of dawning horror upon Gaea's face. The white light swallowed the primordial evaporating her from the mountain.

Her body felt sluggish as she lowered the scepter causing her to once again collapse to her knees. The scepter fell to the ground clattering as it slammed against the stone. The room faded from her sight as she fell unconscious uttering one name.

"Zeus."

A pair of tight arms wrapped around her form scoping her from the ground gently.

"Is she alright?" Poseidon asked concerned.

"She is fine, she merely over exerted herself." Hades assured as he picked up her scepter.

"I thought we would never have to gaze upon this retched place again." Poseidon murmured. Hades shook his head in agreement as they turned to face Zeus. He was holding Rhoysen close to his chest, his eyes were unreadable as they looked down at her he beaten and unconscious form. "Brother, she is safe now." Poseidon said softly as he laid a hand upon Zeus' shoulder.

"It should never have come to this." Zeus replied gruffly.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	6. Gates of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of HoO and PJO, They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Chapter Six: Gates of Time

_"Mama, do you ever wonder what lies behind the sky…the sun…moon?"_

_Rhea gently pushed back a stray curl that had fallen in front of Rhoysen's eyes. Her face was serene as she held her daughter; they watched the changing hues of the fading sun slowly making its way out of their view. _

_ "What was papa like?" Rhoysen said with childish curiosity, "Did he love us?"_

_Rhea squeezed Rhoysen briefly as her heart constricted. Memories of Kronos were bittersweet, yet; they always left her stomach fluttering. She would never deny that he was beautiful. His delicate features and stunning eyes at times masked his cruelty. In the end she could never truly hate him, not as she looked upon the last gift he had bestowed upon her. Rhoysen was the child she had always dreamed about a perfect combination of the both of them. Despite all of the heartache, the tears, and sleepless nights Rhea's heart beat for Kronos. She still yearned for his embrace and gentle caresses as he littered her face with kisses. _

_ "Mama?"_

_Rhoysen's voice broke Rhea out of her thoughts. _

_ "I'm sorry sweetheart, what were you saying?" _

_Rhoysen huffed slightly as she looked up at her mother "I asked what papa was like and if he loved us mama."_

_ "What makes you question if he loved you?"_

_ "Hera told me about how he ate them and Zeus was their savior. She said that I was not eaten because Zeus protected me or else I would have ended up like them. Is it true?! Papa didn't love me?" Tears had started to well in her bright green eyes blurring her vision._

_ "Oh sweetheart, there is no need to cry." Rhea cooed soothingly. Rhoysen clung closer to her mother. "Your father loved you in the only way that he could. He loved us all in his way."_

_ As Rhoysen fell asleep that night a voice cooed out to her softly. The voice was foreign; yet, it held a familiarity in deep within its traces. _

_ "My sweet little Rose, so innocent. You remind me of your mother in so many ways. Sometimes I find it hard to believe the cosmos chose you."_

_ "Who are you?" Rhoysen questioned into the darkness. _

_A soft chuckle echoed around her, "Ignorance does not suit you. Think."_

_ "It can't be! Lord Zeus, Poseidon and Hades sent you to the farthest depths of Tartarus." Rhoysen exclaimed astonished. _

_ "Yes, indeed…my sons damned me to a prison far greater than any; h. However, you and I are connected in more than one way. The cosmos has given life to you as it once gave me."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Once again you chose ignorance over the plethora of knowledge that you possess." Kronos chided. _

_Rhoysen screwed her eyes up defiantly and huffed at his statement. Her slight act of rebellion caused Kronos to let out a small bout of laughter. "In moments such as these I can assuredly say you are mine." _

_The intonation in his voice was not lost upon Rhoysen as she allowed herself to swell with warmth. Indirectly he had expressed pride in her and that was more than she could have dared to ask for. _

"_No two immortals can be master of the same domain. The birth of a new immortal to an already governed domain signals the end of their predecessors reign. I knew the moment the cosmos hummed at your birth that all was lost for me; the flame had moved on to a new champion. _

"_My birth is the reason you are no longer king?" Rhoysen asked. _

"_In some ways, yes; but the reasoning for my disgrace far surpasses that. No matter, I am not here to discuss that."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

_Kronos hummed softly, the deep thrums of his voice reverberated throughout the darkness washing against Rhoysen. She let a small shiver escape her as she stood looking out blindly. _

_ "To ensure Zeus' footsteps deviate from mine."_

_ "They already do."_

_ "Ah, but you see my lovely Rose as long as you remain in the picture neither of you will ever reach your potential. So consumed in the deceptive infatuation you believe is love."_

_ "You speak only lies! My siblings told me of your tricks."_

_ "I'd hoped that you would not force me to show you. I had hoped to avoid causing you such useless pain."_

_ "Show me what?"_

_The scenery changed and Rhoysen found herself in the middle of the throne room. In the center of the room stood Zeus and Hera. She wore a stunning ivory chitin lined with gold. Her head supported a simple laurel crown. Zeus had one arm around her waist holding her close to his side. Standing directly in front of them was Hestia. Her usually warm molten chocolate eyes were dull. As she opened her mouth to speak the flames are the hearth faded from a brilliant auburn red to a lighter shade of orange._

_ "I give to you Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, and Lady Hera,. Queen of the Gods!" Hestia proclaimed loudly. At the end of Hestia's proclamation this Zeus turned them both to face her siblings and a few other occupants in the room. _

_ "I am so pleased to be your queen. I promise to be as loving and nurturing to Olympus as I am to my husband our Lord Zeus." Hera exclaimed brightly. _

_ Zeus spoke no words, he gazed blankly out at everyone in the room seeing them but not actually noting their presence. _

_ Rhoysen stumbled back at the sight shocked at what she had just witnessed. "No…"_

_ "I warned you. The cosmos nor lightening holds virtue in love."_

_ "We can never be?" Rhoysen sobbed. _

_ "The cosmos calls for a mistress unbound as the lightening demands freedom in its master. Neither are meant to constrain the other; compliment, yes. Olympus needs structure and stability. In its youth it shall face foes far beyond its depths. Only you may transverse the worlds of the gods. Only you hold the key."_

_ "Worlds of the gods?"_

_ "Little Rose, you will learn that the cosmos holds many secrets."_

_ "What are you asking of me?" Rhoysen questioned as she gained some of her composure back. _

_ "To obey your calling. Shed the bonds that hold you captive upon Olympus. Break the ties that keep Rhoysen afloat. Ascend to your calling as the Guardian Serenity unseen in the glistening stars." _

_ "Leave them behind? No goodbyes."_

_ "There is nothing for you upon Olympus. If you truly wish to serve your people then you will do what right for their protection. Rhoysen is not powerful enough to abate all attacks but deep down you know Serenity is. Rhoysen-Serenity was a guise, a choice waiting to be made. Now I ask, which shall you choose?" _

_ Rhoysen thought on what Kronos was saying, all that he was demanding from her. She yearned for nothing more than to run into Zeus' open arms. Desperately, she was wanted to feel the strength of his embrace envelop her. As quickly as the thoughts came they were interrupted by images of his union with Hera. Her heart attempted to grow bitter, but she found no hate for either of them. Perhaps Kronos was right. Perhaps she would be a far greater good to Olympus as a silent guardian. Closing her eyes tightly she allowed the bonds tying her to Olympus fade away. The cosmos called out to her with a warm welcome and she reached out her hand in acceptance. In a blaze of light she ascended in the cosmos. As the light faded out the deep laughter of Kronos morphed into a darker more sinister chuckle._

_**~SERENITY~**_

Kayla pulled herself out of bed sluggishly, the sun was already beaming its rays down on Camp Half-Blood.

"Are you coming?" Her eldest brother and cabin head, Will Sommers called out to her. "Yes! Go ahead without me, I'll catch up."

Will shrugged his shoulders and herded everyone else out of the cabin towards the dinning pavilion breakfast. Kayla could not deny that she was exhausted, all her, throughout the night she had tossed and turned in her dreams. It frustrated her now as she tried to recall what exactly she had been dreaming of. The only thing that lingered was the smell calla lilies. She had thought to talk to Will, but honestly she felt like now was not the time to worry anyone. The camp was finally settling down after the epic conclusion to the war with Gaea and her giants. No one would want to be bothered with a silly eight year olds' nightmares.

As she waondered towards the pavilion, Kayla thought on her father who had been disgraced after the war. It was well known that Apollo was not favored by Zeus at the moment and in turn, the usual upbeat attitudes present within the cabin were muted. Honestly, how could someone, even a god be blamed for a prophecy? Everyone knew that once it was spoken there was no alternative. The event would come to pass with or without preparation.

The other demigods were already seated and eating at their respective cabin tables when she arrived. Chiron, her camp director gave her a small smile that almost made Kayla feel as though he knew but would not comment. Mr. D on the other hand looked up at her and grunted distastefully. "Nice of you to join us for breakfast, Kitty."

Knowing that correcting him on her name was futile, she grabbed her plate of food and walked it over to the fire. She threw in her juiciest piece of bacon and some bread as she silently prayed to her father, to any god that would hear her plea. "Good morning, Lady Hestia." Kayla whispered as she turned to walk away.

"I was starting to worry that you would not make it to breakfast." Lucy said as she sat down beside her. "I was coming." Kayla defended. Lucy just shook her head in slight exasperation at her younger sister.

"Are you ready for archery class today?" Jake asked from across the table. "Of course I'm ready!"

Jake smirked, "Well it's just a known fact that archery does not come to you easily. If you didn't have some bit of healing power we'd have to wonder how Lord Apollo claimed you."

Kayla turned red with embarrassment as his words echoed in her head. Will bopped Jake over the head as he told him to apologize. "Sorry." Jake muttered as he looked down at his plate.

"Ignore him, Kayla, besides it's an acquired skill and we all have to work hard at 't listen to him Kayla, archery is a talent you will learn it over time." Will assured her softly.

"I know." Kayla responded hoping that her cherry smile was enough to convince her eldest brother to drop the subject.

Archery lessons were held out in the field, Chiron had her brother Will and older sister Nicole assisting him with correcting stance and positioning in the campers. By far, Apollo's cabin had shown up everyone which at this point was no surprise. The grumblings of many frustrated demigods could be heard throughout the field.

"Kayla, it's your turn!"

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Kayla walked up to the target and slowly picked up her bow. Her tiny hands struggled to keep a firm grip on the bow as she tried to zero in on her target. As she pulled the arrow back into the string her finger slipped and she lost her footing sending the bow upright and in turn the arrow rocketing into the air. The surrounding demigods scrambled from the surrounding area to avoid being hit by the arrow upon its downfall. Kayla was mortified, pulling herself up from the ground, she turned ran from the field tears filling her eyes. The snickering of her siblings and fellow counterparts assaulted her ears as she ran. "Kayla!" Will called out, but she ignored it.

Her lungs screamed with fire and her limbs contracted as she started to tire but she forced her legs to keep moving as she aimed for the lining of the water. She collapsed right before she reached the water. Tears lined the curves of her cheek as she hugged herself close starring out into the brilliance of the afternoon sun. In moments like this she yearned for her mother. She would have given anything to hear her mother's calming voice again or feel the warmth in her strength and embrace. Even the silly stories she used to tell her about a princess born of the cosmos and her prince.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud in the woods off to her far left side. With her curiosity peaked, Kayla hiccuped and stumbled to her feet. Slowly she made her way to the edge of the woods. Peaking her head into the foliage timidly, Kayla scanned the surface to see what had hit the ground. Off to the right of her was a young boy no more than three or four years older than her lying upon the ground unconscious. "Oh my!" She gasped as she made her way to him. Kneeling down beside him she felt for his pulse. "Can you hear me?"

The boy groaned slightly as he shifted his body on the ground. "Are you okay?" Kayla asked trying to get a response out of him. The boy continued to groan as his eye lids crack slightly giving away a glimpse of his golden irises. As she studied him as she waited for him to regain his surroundings. The boy was wearing what she would consider a priests outfit the middle lining of his jacket held gold with pearls scattered across the vest. His cuff lengths were a rich blue, his hair was solid white that shimmered in the sun light. His ears held dangling pearls. Strapped to the belt loop of his pants was a golden flute engraved with a five point star. The boy held delicate almost angelic feature about him and Kayla could not help but be enthralled with him. It was as if he had appeared straight from a storybook.

"Where am I? Where is my mistress?!" The boy called out frantically as he shot up.

Kayla regarded him quietly unsure of what to say and how to go about calming him down. Everything in her screamed that she should run for Chiron and tell him of her discovery, but she simply could not force herself to move. The boy turned his piercing blue eyes to her and shuffled back as he looked at her suspiciously. Noticing how tense he had become, Kayla placed her hands up. Her bright brown eyes were wide as she tried to convince him that all was well and she only meant to help.

"W-Where am I?" The boy asked again stumbling over his words slightly.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. I am assuming you are a demigod if you landed within the barriers of our camp. No monsters that mean us harm may pass through its shield." Kayla explained.

"Did my mistress land here to? Is she okay?" The boy questioned.

"No one else that I know of landed here just now."

"And why should I believe you? Why are you even here in the woods alone? How do I know you are not with the enemy?"

"I live here. All demigods seeking a safe place to learn and thrive come to Camp Half-Blood. It is the only place where people like me are safe."

"Still doesn't explain why you are here in the woods!"

"I-I was sitting by the ocean when I heard a loud crash…it startled me out of my thoughts so I came to investigate. I found you unconscious and wanted to know if you were okay. I do not mean you any harm…I just wanted to help." Kayla defended put off by his defensiveness. "As I said before I have seen no one with the exception you just now."

"Are you sure?! My mistress may be in trouble! The last I recall she was defending off from an enemy thought to have been locked away a millennia ago-but something happened…something went wrong…next thing I know she was promising me all would be well when a blinding light exploded…then…I woke up here."

"That must have been terrible!" Kayla said horrified for the boy in front of her. She had seen the toll of two wars and personally knew the pain of losing her mother, if anything she could sympathize with him. "You are safe here. If she promised all would be well then she may be okay-perhaps you should stay and wait and see if she comes for you."

"No…no…I cannot wait around here if my mistress is out there somewhere! She could be calling out for me! She needs me! I must keep her safe…I promised I would keep her safe until she was finally reunited…"

"Reunited with who?" Kayla questioned.

"I promised I would protect her! I've failed in the greatest of my tasks and now all may be doomed!"

"Calm down! Working yourself up is not going to solve anything! You are hurt! How can you expect to help her if you can barely stand without wincing in pain?" Kayla tried to reason. The boy regarded her as if he was contemplating her argument, yet; he dismissed it as quickly as she had said it and slowly started limping towards the water. "Wait, please!" Kayla called out as she chased him. Tripping over branches, Kayla ran to catch up with him. He turned back to face her just as she stumbled into his arms. "At least let me heal the wounds on your leg and arm."

"Why are you so intent upon helping me? You do not even know who I am?"

"I want to help because I believe all you really want is to help your friend…you can't do that in your condition. Besides, my mom always said it was best to help those in need…because I would expect the same in return."

"Your mother sounds like a wise remind me of my mistress, your heart emits a unique warmness that I have only seen in my mistress. Thank you."

Kayla found herself blushing at his kind words as she knelt down to lay her hand against the wound on his left leg. Her hand began to glow with a soft golden aura as she healed the wound. She may not have been a good archer like the rest of her siblings, but her mother had always told her she had inherited the best qualities of her father, healing and prophecy. Her mom never mentioned if she exhibited any qualities from her. Thinking back, her mom never liked to mention that she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but she was insistent upon passing down the love story that all of Aphrodites' children knew; for some reason she felt that it was imperative she retained it. In some ways Kayla believed that her mom though there was some truth in that silly story she had gawked over only a year or two ago.

"Once again I must say thank you for healing me." The boy gave a small smile as he grabbed the flute from his belt loop and brought it up to his mouth.

"Wait!"

The boy paused and looked up from his flute. "Yes?"

"You never told me your name?"

"As you have not said yours." The boy laughed.

"I'm Kayla."

The boy placed the flute close to his lips again and began to play a delicate tune as he faded into the air.

"Peruru."

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**


End file.
